Discontinued High School AU
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and his family moved to America fom Japan where he meets a media obssesed foreigner, two lovers, some new friends and enemies, and possibly the man of his dreams. High School AU!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: I know this trope has been done many times before, but I really wanted to write this. It's a YOI high school AU. FYI it's a public school in the USA. I also took the liberty of changing some of the characters' for the fic so they'd all be high schoolers. Everybody's ages will be made clear at one point hopefully by the end of this chapter. Thank you to That Sassy Ravenclaw for helping give me feedback and being awesome. Also, thanks to my friend, Nick for naming the fic. When I told him about this AU and that they don't skate, he said "The series is called Yuri on Ice, not Yuri on Textbooks."**

 **Leo's POV:**

Today is Monday, which is the best day of the week. There are so many opportunities for great things to happen. I'm currently in US History, which is a boring class. I'm trying (and failing) to pay attention. I'm doodling in the margins of my paper when the class gets interrupted by our teacher, Mr. Yakov getting a phone call.

"Leo. You're needed in the counselor's office." Mr. Yakov says. "Bell rings in 5 minutes. You should probably take your stuff with you." I nod and pack my things before leaving the room.

I knock and he says to come in. "What's up, Cel?" I ask our guidance counselor, Celestino.

I notice that there is another student in the room. He looks my age but I've never seen him before. Given how our school only has about 250 students in the high school, I notice something about everybody except him.

"Leo, this is Phichit." Celestino says as he gestures to him. Phichit waves and gives a friendly smile. "He's a foreign exchange student and he's in your grade. Do you think you could help them get around the school today?" I nod.

The bell rings and we head to the cafeteria for lunch.

 **Yuuri's POV:**

The bell just rang, so I now have lunch. I'm new to my school so I don't know the place very well. I'm looking at a map that one of my classmates, Guang-Hong sketched for me to find the cafeteria when I accidentally walk into something, or should I say someone. "S-sorry." I blurt out.

I look up at the person I walked into. He is the prettiest boy I've ever seen. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and stunning platinum hair that goes down to about his stomach. "You look confused, are you lost?"

I nod. "I'm trying to find the cafeteria. This is my first day here."

"I can show you the way. I also have lunch." Before I know it, the mysterious guy and I reach the cafeteria and I see Guang-Hong with his friend, Leo, and another kid. "It was nice meeting you." The blond says before going to find his friend.

I walk over to my classmates and sit down. "I just saw the prettiest boy in existence. Who is he?"

"Describe him." Leo says.

I think about his features and smile "Blue eyes, long platinum blonde hair, tall, and stunning."

Guang-Hong and Leo answer at the same time "That's Victor Nikiforov. He's a senior."

Leo continues explaining "He's student council president, almost always the lead in the school musical, and head of the GSA. He's also really smart." Leo then quickly changes the topic by gesturing to the boy on his right "This is Phichit. He's in our grade and a foreign exchange student. He's from Thailand."

"Nice to meet you." Phichit says.

Guang-Hong, Leo, Phichit, and I spend the rest of lunch eating and getting to know each other.

Before I know it, the bell rings and it's time for our next classes. "Does anybody else have AP US History?" I ask.

"No, but Seung-Gil does." Leo says, gesturing to a kid of average height, black hair, and a bored expression. "Good luck. Mr. Yakov can be a strict teacher most of the time."

(3 hours later)

 **Phichit's POV:**

Before I know it, my first day of school is over. It turns out that Leo's part of my host family, which is cool since he's so nice. "Do you have your bus pass?" Leo asks me. I nod and pull it out of my pocket. "Good. You'll need it to get to and from school every day." He informs me.

Leo, Guang-Hong, Yuuri, and I exit the building. "I think I see my ride. Good night, guys." Yuuri says before getting in a car to go home.

Apparently, Leo and Guang-Hong are next door neighbors.

(27 minutes later)

After a short while, Leo and Guang-Hong get up and I follow. At the corner, the bus stops, the door opens, and the three of us get off.

We keep walking and stop at Guang-Hong's door step. The two stop holding hands, so Guang-Hong can get his house key. "Good night dear, good night Phichit. Get home safe." He says before entering his house.

We walk about 7 feet to Leo's house. He unlocks the door and we enter. "Mom, we're home." He announces.

Suddenly, a short woman with brown hair and brown eyes enters the room. "You must be Phichit. Nice to meet you. I'm Leo's mom, Elena."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." I say and shake her hand.

"Leo can show you the house." She says.

"I'll help you with your things and show you our room." Leo says. We both grab a bag and he guides me upstairs. "This is the Lion's cave." He says before opening the door to his room. His room has a bunkbed, 2 closets, a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser."

"Wow. This is amazing." I state.

"That's not even the coolest part. Check this out." He says before walking to the easternmost wall of the room. He then moves aside a curtain to reveal a window. The other side of the window is covered by a bright pink curtain. Leo knocks on the window a few times. A moment later, the other curtain is opened and we see Guang-Hong. I wave to him.

Leo pulls out a notepad and writes "Hi, Ji."

Guang-Hong writes back. "Hi Leo. Hi Phichit." The o in Leo's name is a heart.

"Phichit, one important thing. Neither my parents, nor Guang-Hong's know that we're dating."

Guang-Hong then writes on his notepad "Mine don't even know that I'm gay."

I rip a piece of paper from my notebook and write "I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks J" Guang-Hong writes in response.

"We use notepads to communicate with each other." Leo explains. He then writes to Guang-Hong "Brb. Gotta show Phichit around."

"Ok. Have fun." Guang-Hong writes before closing his curtain. Leo closes the curtain on our side.

"So, first things first, do you want the top bunk or the bottom bunk?"

"May I have the top bunk?" I ask.

"Sure thing." Leo says. I then put my backpack on the top bunk.

(A few hours later)

"You boys should probably get ready for bed." Mrs. De la Iglesia says.

Leo and I then go upstairs. After brushing my teeth and hair, and changing into pajamas, I climb into bed.

"Good night, Leo." I say.

"Good night, Phichit." He responds before turning off the light. I'm so excited for the future.

 **Author's Note: Over 1,200 words. I really outdid myself. This is one of the longest first chapters I've had for a fic. I can't promise that all chapters will be this long. I hope you are interested in what happens. If you have any suggestions or anything kind to say, please leave a review. 3**


	2. Beware the Russian Punk

**Author's Note: Holy crap I appreciate all of you guys who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed so much. You're the best. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Idk when this is going up because of midterms. Just for reference, because I made it very vague. Their school is in Philadelphia, PA because real life not so fun fact, Philadelphia has a soda tax, which will come into play eventually.**

 **Phichit's POV:**

I wake up feeling fully refreshed. I haven't gotten this much sleep in ages. I get out of bed, careful not to wake Leo and check the time. It's 2:38 am. Crap. I grab my phone and climb back into bed.

(2 hours later)

I wasn't able to get any more sleep and it's now 4:42 am, so I put on headphones and start getting ready.

"Huh? What time is it?" I hear. I guess I accidentally woke up Leo.

"It's about 4:45. I can't sleep, so I was going to get ready for the day. Did I wake you?"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. I don't know the last time that I got a full night of sleep without waking up at some point." He says, sitting up.

We both awkwardly get ready for the day in silence.

(About 1 hour and 46 minutes later)

We both got ready and now we're just chatting.

"So, what do I need to know about each of the teachers?" I ask.

"Well, Mr. Yakov is the worst teacher. If you're even a second late for class, you'll be in trouble. And if you eat in class, use your phone, or break any rules, it won't be good. Mr. Cialdini is the counselor. You've met him. He's a pretty chill guy. Ms. Lilia is Mr. Yakov's ex. She can be either a really good teacher or an ob-" He explains but get cut off by an obnoxious blaring noise.

"What is that?" I ask.

"My alarm." He says, turning it off.

"That's your alarm?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah. What do you use as an alarm?"

"This." I say before cuing up my favorite song, _Shall we Skate_. "If you have a song you like as your alarm, it'll help you get up."

"I'll try that tomorrow." He says and sets it up. I suddenly hear a tapping at the window.

Leo runs to the curtain. Behind it is Guang-Hong, all ready for the day. Guang-Hong is holding a sign that says "WAKE UP!"

I write back "Good morning J We're up."

I feel my phone buzz. "Hey Leo. Yuuri's already at school. Should we get going?"

"I'm ready if you and Ji are ready."

I write a message to Guang-Hong asking if he's ready and he says he is.

We go over and Leo knocks on his door. It opens immediately. "Morning, Ji." Leo says with energy.

Guang-Hong just stares at him for a moment. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Leo de la Iglesia?"

"It is me."

"Prove it."

"Babe. It's too early for this."

"Ok. You are the real Leo." Guang-Hong exits his house and locks the door.

We start walking in silence when Leo suddenly gets an idea.

"Do you guys want to do something together this weekend?" Leo suggests.

I respond "Sure, but what would we do?"

"We could watch Harry Potter." Guang-Hong suggests.

"I've never seen it." I admit.

"Let's binge watch the series." Guang-Hong suggests.

"That's a great idea. Sleepover and binge watching. Clear a good 20 hours for fun." Leo says.

(1 bus ride later)

We arrive at school and sign in. I try to find Yuuri.

"I'm here." I text him. I start running around school looking for him.

After about 5 minutes, I find him in the hall on the third floor. He's sitting with a girl.

"This is my sister, Mari." Yuuri says. "She's a senior." Mari and I shake hands. She then returns to groggily doing homework.

"He woke me up at 5 am to make sure we aren't late." She says. "We weren't late. We were the first students here. We arrived before there was even any staff to unlock the school."

"We're new to the country. We don't know the city very well. Better safe than sorry." He says.

Yuuri and I spend the next half hour talking about our home countries.

(3 hours later)

 **Yuuri's POV:**

I'm still trying to get used to the schedule. Luckily, Phichit reminded me that we have band right now.

"See you guys." Guang-Hong says before walking off.

"He's in the orchestra."

We enter the band room and split up.

A few minutes later, I sit down in the first row with my flute set up. A girl with brown hair and a warm personality is on my left. A slender boy with blond hair sits next to me.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I-I'm Yuuri Katsuki. I'm new here." I say and I hold out my hand, offering a friendly handshake.

"Let me tell you one thing." He says. "THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE YURI IN THIS SCHOOL AND THAT YURI IS ME. YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME, YOU FAT PIECE OF-"

"Yuri Plisetsky, don't use such disgusting language." The band director, Ms. Lilia orders.

"Whatever." The other Yuri says before tuning his flute.

Yukko offers to switch seats.

(43 minutes later)

The bell rings and I start to head to class. I'm walking to Spanish when I feel my arm get yanked. I turn around and notice a kid with black hair in all black clothes next to me. It's Seung-Gil from history.

"Take my advice. You don't want to get on Yuri Plisetsky's bad side."

"What exactly was that kid's problem? And who exactly is he?"

"Yuri Plisetsky, more commonly known as the Russian Punk to some. He's a freshman. He has a cold bitter personality if he doesn't care about you. He lives in a primarily Russian neighborhood with his grandpa and Victor, a 12th grader. Victor is Yuri's cousin. I'll fill you in later, but I have to go." He says before walking away.

I can't help but wonder if America is as great as it sounded.

 **Author's Note: I think this is a good place to end chapter 2. I'm sorry it's horrible. Midterms suck. I promise future chapters will be better.**

 **Post Author's Note: Today is the 18** **th** **. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but life sucks. I'm updating today and not Sunday because tomorrow is my birthday so I'm kind of giving myself the day off. Also I can't update next week because my computer's volume isn't working so I have to send it in to get it fixed, so I'll be computerless for a week.**


	3. Platonic Pizza

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the disappearance. The computer situation took longer than I expected. I only got it back a few days ago and I'm missing half of my charger. Life's also been rough. In the past few weeks, my family's pet fish died and I found out someone who I thought was my friend actually hates me. Overall, it's been rough.**

 **Yuuri's POV:**

"Hey, I heard about what happened in band earlier." A kid I've never met before says before placing a hand on my shoulder and walking with me. "I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy, but you can call me JJ."

"Nice to meet you, I'm -."

"Katsuki Yuuri, I presume." I nod. "Don't worry about Plisetsky. He's just an obnoxious freshman." JJ reassures. We pause when a door slams open and the other Yuri comes out along with a bunch of other freshmen.

"JJ you douche! You were an obnoxious freshman last year! Now, you're an obnoxious sophomore!" The other Yuri shouts before chasing JJ down the hall. I just stand there, perplexed for a moment before heading to my next class.

* * *

(After school)

 **Victor's POV:**

"Sorry I'm late." I say before putting aside my bag.

"What was it this time?" Mila asks.

"Stuff about Yuri. Where is he?"

"Went to the bathroom." Georgi states before Yuri enters.

"Yuri, Mr. Cialdini told me about what happened today."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He states before placing a hand on his hip.

I look him in the eyes and cross my arms. "What you said to the other Yuri in band and how you chased JJ down the hall and tackled him down a flight of stairs."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't even be here. You probably got hurt."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. JJ broke my fall." He states casually.

"You really need to control your temper. It's a miracle that grandpa hasn't found out about your behavior." I state.

"Whatever." He states.

"We'll continue this discussion later."

* * *

(The next day, lunch)

 **Phichit's POV:**

My lunch box! I can't believe I left it in my locker again. "I'll be right back, I forgot my lunchbox." I turn around and start heading upstairs.

"Want us to come with you?" Yuuri offers.

"No thanks. I'll be back down in a moment." I respond before running up the stairs. I open my locker and grab my lunchbox before slamming it shut.

I start to walk back to the cafeteria when I hear something in the opposite direction. Curiosity taking over, I start walking quietly in that direction, making sure not to disturb any classes. As I start walking towards the west stairwell, the noise is getting louder and I can hear clearly what it is. A person is in distress. I reach the stairwell and slowly open the door.

At the bottom of the flight of stairs, a boy with raven hair, black pants, and a black shirt is curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He's holding something in his hand though I can't tell what it is. He looks up and our eyes meet for a moment. He looks upset.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asks coldly. "Don't you have friends you'd rather be with?" His tone is harsh.

"I left my lunchbox in my locker so I went to get it and I heard an odd noise so I decided to investigate and it lead me to you, Seung-Gil." I reply. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Nothing that concerns you. Go be with your friends. Don't waste your time on a failure like me." He coldly states. He hugs himself more, letting go of the paper he was holding. I quickly grab it and look at it.

"Seung-Gil…If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. If you need a friend, I'll be it."

"I get no benefit from being nice to you, so why bother?"

I pause and think. "Actually, there is." He looks confused. "If you want to, maybe we can get pizza after school? My treat."

"No. I'll just waste your time."

"Seung-Gil, listen to me. One C is not the end of the world. I know that you work hard and you're smart and it'll be okay."

"If I'm so smart, I wouldn't have gotten a C. No college is going to want me now."

"Everybody slips up every once in a while. It's okay. It'll be okay."

We spend the rest of lunch talking and agree to meet outside the band room after school before going to get pizza.

* * *

(After school)

"Leo, I'll be home a bit late. I have to do something." I say before heading to the band room. Seung-Gil is already there.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep."

We both head out and walk to the pizza place in awkward silence.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't the best. It's just been rough lately, but I promise the next chapter will be better and that all events in this chapter are important. I'm also so sorry it was so short. Shout out to Vanilla Twilight for BETA-ing.**


	4. Gossip Guang

**Author's Note: It's spring break and I'm feeling productive so here's another chapter. If fights and violence are triggering for you, please be warned that there is mentions of fight/violence in this chapter. Also, italics are text messages.**

 **Phichit's POV:**

"I'm back." I say as I enter my and Leo's room. He's chatting with Guang-Hong. I head over to the window and wave at him.

Guang-Hong starts writing quickly. "So…You and Seung-Gil? ;)"

"Yeah, how'd that go?" Leo adds. "Why didn't you tell us, your best friends that you had a date?" He asks, pretending to be hurt.

"It wasn't a date. We just had pizza. It was platonic. We had platonic pizza, not romantic pizza." I try to explain.

"I heard otherwise." Leo replies while writing down the conversation to keep Guang-Hong updated.

"From who?" I ask.

Leo says "I heard it from Guang-Hong."

Guang-Hong writes "I heard it from Yuri in our grade, who heard it from Yukko, who heard it from Takeshi…" He gets out another piece of paper and continues "Who heard it from Chris, who heard it from Victor, who heard it from Georgi, who heard it from angry Yuri…" He gets out a third piece of paper "Who heard it from Otabek, who heard it from Mila, who heard it from Sara, who heard it from Emil."

I quickly write back "So basically, the whole school knows?" Leo and Guang-Hong both nod.

I take out my phone and see at least 100 messages from various people from school.

 _"_ _Hope your date went well."_ From Yuuri

 _"_ _Be careful."_ From Mila

 _"_ _Use protection ;)_ _"_ From Chris. Ew.

 _"_ _Congrats. Just be sure to watch your back."_ From JJ.

Most texts are either congratulating me on a date with Seung-Gil of all people or telling me to be vigilant.

I have at least a half a dozen texts from Seung-Gil as well as a few missed calls.

 _"_ _Hope you got home okay."_

 _"_ _Please call me if you have a chance."_

 _"_ _It's really important."_

I quickly call Seung-Gil and he picks up almost immediately. I try to act casual. "Hi, Seung-Gil. How a-"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR SMALL TALK, CHULANONT. WE HAVE A PROBLEM. A BIG ONE." He yells through the speaker. I decide for the sake of my eardrums to put him on speaker and hold the phone in my hands.

"Calm down. What happened?" I ask.

"Have you not heard the rumors?"

"Yeah. I heard from Leo."

"Who heard from Guang-Hong." He chimes in, while keeping Guang-Hong updated.

Guang-Hong opens the window "Who heard from Yuuri, who heard from Yukko, who heard from-"

"Save the chain, who was the origin of the rumor?" Seung-Gil snaps.

"Emil." Leo and Guang-Hong state at the same time.

"Shit." Seung-Gil says softly.

"I didn't know that window opens." I state.

"Well now you do."

"Phichit? This is not good." Seung-Gil states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If the Crispino twins will find out and then it's game over. He's friends with them." He explains.

Guang-Hong climbs in. "Try calling Emil. I'll call Mila." He suggests.

Leo takes out his phone and does that. "Hello? Emil? Do the Crispinos know anything about Phichit's whereabouts this afternoon? Ok. Thanks for your time." He says on the phone before hanging up.

"Sorry if now's a bad time. Yeah. It's not what she thinks. It's all a misunderstanding." Guang-Hong frantically tries explaining before hanging up.

"Yeah…They know." Both boys say.

"We're screwed." Seung-Gil states.

Leo adds. "Just a smidge."

"Wait what's wrong with the Crispino twins finding out?"

Seung-Gil starts explaining. "Sara Crispino has had a crush on me forever. Problem: I'm not even remotely heterosexual. Her brother, Michele is extremely overprotective and will pummel anyone who he thinks is not worthy of or who hurt his sister. He will see you as the person who stole me from Sara and will be determined to get revenge because he's assuming we're dating."

"Ok. I have a simple plan." Guang-Hong chimes in. "If we make sure someone's always with Phichit or near Michele, everything's hakuna matata."

"Also we could bribe Emil to keep Michele away from you two." Leo adds.

Seung-Gil is quiet for a moment. "Let's go with bribery."

We all agree and hang up. Eventually, Guang-Hong sneaks back into his house and Leo and I go to bed, thought I can't sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

Leo, Guang-Hong, and I head to school to meet with Seung-Gil and Yuuri at 7 in the morning.

"So we split up and whoever finds him first bribes him. We pay back whoever pays." Leo states. We nod in agreement.

We split up. Seung-Gil is on the first floor, Guang-Hong is on the second floor with Leo, and Yuuri is on the third floor. I'm searching the basement. He wasn't in the band room, orchestra room, or cafeteria so I enter the bathroom.

He isn't here either.

I decide to text my friends saying that I couldn't find him.

 _"_ _I found him and bribed him. He will keep Mickey away from Phichit and Seung-Gil. He'll also try explaining that it's all a misunderstanding. PS, you each owe me $2."_ Leo texts.

I let out a sigh of relief and put my phone in my pocket. I pick up my bag and turn to exit.

Before I make it out, another kid comes in and I'm staring into deep purple eyes that are filled with rage.

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger? Or is it almost midnight where I live? Both. I honestly feel kinda proud of this chapter. I was able to get it to a decent length, get the plot continuing, get out of my writer's block, and have a ton of Leoji. Chapter 5 should be up this week.**


	5. A new friend? A new enemy

**Author's Note: I'm sorry.**

 **Author's Secondary Note: Warning: If fights/violence are triggering for you, be warned that there's a fight/violence. I had something else to say, but I forget what. Italics are writing/texts.**

 **Phichit's POV:**

"So, you're the one who broke Sara's heart." He barked at me.

I've never interacted with this kid before, but it's fair to assume that he's Mickey. "Who's asking?" I ask, try to sound tough, but am failing. I try to look around to see if there's a convenient way to exit and avoid him, but I'm out of luck.

"Her brother and the one who will teach a lesson to anyone who breaks her heart."

My only hope is to explain the situation.

"Michele, this is all a big misunderstanding." I start. "Seung-Gil and I just went out for pizza as friends. Nothing romantic. Not a date. Totally platonic."

His facial expression seems to get angrier, if possible. "Lying won't help."

I hear the bell ring "Shouldn't we get to class? We can deal with this later." I suggest, hoping for an escape. He moves in closer to me with his hand balled into a fist.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

 **Yuuri's POV:**

Ow! I feel a slight sting for a moment in my arm. I turn to see that a crumpled up ball of paper hit me.

 _"_ _Have you seen Phichit? – Leo"_

 _"_ _Not since we split up this morning looking for Emil. I'm starting to worry. – Yuuri."_ I write and send it back while Ms. Minako is writing a formula on the board.

I try to focus on the formulas on the board, but can't.

A few minutes later, the paper makes its way back to me with a lot more writing. I pretend to be paying attention while reading the messages from above and below what I just read.

 _"_ _Have you seen Phichit recently? – Leo"_

 _"_ _No. – SG"_

 _"_ _Babe, I've been with you since we left for school, if you haven't seen him what makes you think I have? – GH"_

 _"_ _You're right, my bad – Leo"_

 _"_ _It's ok – GH"_

 _"_ _Seung-Gil is doing a weird gesture. I think he has something to say. – Leo"_

 _"_ _Should we ask Yuuri if he's seen Phichit? – SG"_

 _"_ _Yeah – Leo"_

 _"_ _Have you seen Phichit? – Leo"_

 _"_ _Not since we split up this morning looking for Emil. I'm starting to worry. – Yuuri"_

 _"_ _He hasn't seen Phichit either. – Leo"_

 _"_ _I can see that. Maybe Phichit has lessons right now. He'll probably be in history. – SG"_

 _"_ _If he's not, I'm going to look for him during lunch. Anybody else wanna join? – GH"_

 _"_ _I'm in – Leo"_

 _"_ _This is my fault. I'm obviously helping. – SG"_

 _"_ _It isn't, though? – Leo"_

I add _"_ _I'm in – Yuuri"_ before sending back the paper.

I can't focus. I need to clear my head.

"Yes Yuuri?" Ms. Minako responds to my raised hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

She replies with "Sure" and I quickly head out the door and to the basement.

"He's just in lessons. It'll be okay." I tell myself. I decide to walk by the band room to help ease my mind. Unfortunately, there's no sounds of any saxophones. I choose to walk to the water fountain for a drink when I hear something from the bathroom.

I quietly walk up to the bathroom door and open the door slightly.

"TAKE THAT AS A LESSON. DON'T FUCKING HURT MY SISTER, YOU SHIT!" Michele screams. I notice a swift motion I can't make out completely and sounds of pain followed by footsteps heading towards the door.

I then do the most logical thing I can think of: run in the opposite direction.

When I get back to class I quickly write _"_ _I think I found Phichit. I heard Michele in the bathroom yelling at someone. – Yuuri"_ and chuck it in Leo's direction.

 _"_ _As soon as the bell rings, we're going to investigate! – Leo"_

 **Phichit's POV:**

"TAKE THAT AS A LESSON. DON'T FUCKING HURT MY SISTER, YOU SHIT!" Michele screams at me before swinging another punch. I try to avoid it, but he quickly lands another punch on me. I'm too weak to try to fight back, so I get knocked onto the ground. I defensively curl into a ball and try to protect my important organs. He then kicks me one last time before storming out.

* * *

(? ? ? minutes later)

I don't know how long I've been on the ground, but I know that I don't want to get up. I hear the door open and footsteps, so I curl up into a tighter ball. "Hello?" The voice asks. It doesn't sound like Michele. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" He asks before helping me up.

"It hurts." I respond, holding onto his arm for balance.

"What does?" I gesture to most of my body. "Want to go to the nurse?" I nod and he helps me.

When we get to the nurse he drops me off before saying he needs to go to his next class. What time is it?

"Wait, Christophe. If you see Yuuri Katsuki can you tell him where I am?"

"Sure thing, also call me Chris." He says before heading out.

* * *

(Lunch)

 **Chris' POV:**

"There he is, Chris." Victor says, pointing to a raven haired boy sitting with a couple other kids. We head over.

"Yuuri? Phichit wanted me to find you."

Yuuri and his friends start bombarding me with questions.

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"He's at the nurse. He got in a fight. I hope so."

"I'm going to go visit him." Yuuri exclaims before getting up.

"Wait up. We're not done eating." Leo says, eating quicker as Yuuri exits the cafeteria.

* * *

(37 seconds later)

Yuuri enters the cafeteria. "Can you show me where the nurse's office is?"

"I'll take him, Chris." Victor offers. "And you can take the rest of his friends when they're done eating."

"No need. We're finished." Leo says with a mouth full of food. "Let's go."

We all sprint to the nurse's office like we're in gym class and enter without knocking.

"Holy shit."

"Yikes."

"Oh my God."

"Phichit!"

"This is my fault."

His friends are all shocked by the amount of bruises he has.

"Chris why didn't you warn them?" Victor asks.

"I tried, but I was also trying to keep up with Sonic." I shrug and gesture to Yuuri, who's all out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Seung-Gil asks Phichit. He gives a thumbs up in response.

"Who did this?" Victor asks, even less aware of the full story than I am.

"Michele Crispino." Phichit says.

"That's it. I'm going to go kick his ass." Guang-Hong exclaims before turning to exit.

"Don't!" We all yell at him.

"Guang-Hong, I love you, but you wouldn't stand a chance against him." Guang-Hong pouts in response.

"You're right."

"Am I allowed to go?" Phichit asks the nurse.

"If you feel okay, then you are. Just come back if you need to."

Phichit nods before getting up. We all head back to the cafeteria.

"We should probably head to the table before everyone wonders where we went." Victor suggests to me. We say goodbye to the gang of juniors and head back to our friends.

"So, Chris, tell me about that dude who keeps appearing in your Snapchat story…" Mila asks.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was very hard to write. I'm so sorry I had to do that to Phichit. I really am. I promise the next few chapters won't be as intense as this was.**


End file.
